Changes in capillary perfusion of the anterior uvea will be measured intermittently in feline eyes following experimental inflammation and injury. Changes will be assessed by serial studies of Xenon washout from the anterior chamber. Concurrently, changes effected by administration of selected flow-improving agents will be evaluated. The objective of the study is to determine the influence of microvascular stasis and therapy thereof on the course of uveal inflammation.